Lassoing the Future
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Woody always thought that a future without Andy was impossible, but now, thanks to his beloved Buzz, he knows that future is still bright and full of happiness and love.  Slash.  Post TS3.


Title: "Lassoing the Future"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: Woody always thought that a future without Andy was impossible, but now, thanks to his beloved Buzz, he knows that future is still bright and full of happiness and love.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 1,088<br>Date Written: 20 March, 2011  
>Disclaimer: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, all other characters mentioned within, and Toy Story are &amp; TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>In the middle of the celebration, Buzz's scanning gaze fell upon his love standing toward the very back of the yard. The spaceman's handsome face fell for his sweetheart's cowboy hat was leaning down, shielding his big, chocolaty brown eyes from view, and Buzz could just barely make out the tiny, grim line of his mouth beneath his hat. Forgetting about the others, he flew over to him immediately. "Woody?" he asked, landing softly beside him. "What's wrong?"<p>

The cowboy turned away. "I . . . " He dragged a boot through the green grass. "I was just thinkin' . . . " he admitted in a slow drawl. " . . . 'bout Andy . . . " His eyes slowly rose to Buzz's, and Buzz was stunned to see them shining with barely controlled sadness. "Ya think he ever thinks o' us, Buzz?"

Buzz stared at his life partner for a moment before he slowly shook his head. He raised his gloved hands and then let them fall to his side. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head again. "But Andy's moved on, Woody. He left us. He's got other things on his mind now, way more than playing with us."

"I know, but . . . "

"But nothing!" Buzz declared, wincing inwardly at how fiercer his voice sounded than the tone with which he had meant to speak. "He moved on! He left us! When are you going to accept that?"

Woody sighed and blew up at his hat. "I don't know if I ever will - " he started to say, and Buzz's eyes flashed as he lost control of his temper.

He closed in on Woody, glowering down at him. "He left us!" he repeated, throwing his hands into the air. "Get over it already! We have a new life here, Woody, but as long as you let Andy's shadow stay over us, how are we ever going to be happy again?" With a growl of frustration, he started to turn away.

"Buzz!" Woody cried, reaching out for his love even as he saw his jet pack light up. He knew that Buzz was about to take off and reacted before he could think clearly.

"What the - ?" Buzz demanded as a lasso looped around him. He started to fly up, but the lasso pulled him back to Earth. He grabbed the rope and started to yank it, but the rope didn't give. Still pulling on the lasso, Buzz turned to stare at Woody in surprise. "You lassoed me!"

Woody's boots were digging into the ground as he put all of his fragile strength into keeping Buzz still. "You darn right I lassoed ya! Ya gotta stop flyin' off if we're ever gonna really talk 'bout this!" His hat fell off of his head, and Buzz was struck by the emotional truth shining in Woody's deep, plastic orbs.

"What is there to talk about?" he demanded, his wings folding behind him. "You have to let go of Andy. Until you do, we'll never really be able to move on."

Woody sighed with relief as Buzz put down his wings, a clear sign that he was willing to stay and talk. He worked his way up the rope, one hand at a time, and talked to him softly as he did so. "Buzz, Andy's been a part o' my life forever. I hardly remember a time without him that was really me an' not the Sheriff I'm modeled after. He's not just on my boot; he's on my heart."

He watched as Buzz glanced down thoughtfully at his own boot and understood that the spaceman wasn't really as far parted from their beloved Andy as he pretended to be when his eyes, too, saddened. "He's on all o' our hearts," Woody continued. "He's a part o' all o' us." He had reached Buzz now and softly took the Space Ranger into his skinny arms, though he did not remove his rope. "Even if we never see him again, Andy's always going to be a part o' us."

Woody stroked Buzz's cheek as he gazed lovingly up into his eyes. "But that doesn't mean that I enjoy being with you any less, or being here. I still miss Andy, but I do love it here. I'm with you, an' we're with our family. We're right where we belong, an' even if I never stop missin' Andy an' always think 'bout him from time to time, there's nowhere else on Earth - "

Buzz cleared his throat, and Woody smiled. " - or in the galaxy," he added, "that I'd rather be except right here with you an' our family. I love you, Buzz!" he professed, and then he kissed him.

Buzz glowed with pure happiness as Woody's mouth pressed against his. His wings unfolded. His arms wrapped around his love, holding him gently, as he shot up into the air. For the first time in his existence, Buzz understood his Spanish side's desire for the dance for he truly felt like dancing as joy shouted through his heart and soul. Woody loved him! Even if Andy was completely gone from them, Woody still loved him, and he'd never lose him to the kid! "I LOVE YOU TOO!" he shouted over the propulsion of his jet pack and kissed him again and again.

Woody happily let himself be swept away by his beloved Buzz, reveling in his kisses and touches and returning each with equally bursting and heated passion. He smiled wryly against the spaceman's lips, thinking to himself that lassoing Buzz was probably the best move he'd ever made. It was definitely one that he planned to repeat many times through their eternal, loving journey together!

The other toys in the yard turned to watch the lovers flying together. Jessie hee-hawed and threw out her own lasso, the rope coiling in the shape of a heart. Trigger rose up on his powerful, hind legs and plowed the sky with his front hooves, whinnying happily. Trixi placed her paw upon Rex's and smiled bashfully, her tail whisking from side to side; Rex returned her grin, his own large tail also swishing. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head squeezed each other's hands, and then he held his wife more closely, his sigh of happiness intermingling with hers. The toys cheered their friends on about their love, each enraptured in their own shining happiness, for they knew at last that they would definitely be staying together and their futures were indeed happily ever after!

**The End**


End file.
